


Немного о маньяках и совместном проживании

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detectives, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чуть-чуть ретеллинг на "Этюд в багровых тонах" сэра Артуа Конан Дойля (в самом-самом начале). А в остальном - детективы, маньяки и прочее...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного о маньяках и совместном проживании

-*-  
  
\- Вот такие пироги, - Дин поставил пустую пивную кружку на столик перед собой и внимательно посмотрел на старого приятеля. – Теперь вот ищу, где можно приткнуть свой зад.  
\- Да, задача, - растягивая слова произнес Бобби и погладил густо заросший щетиной подбородок. – Ты вряд ли сможешь жить с кем-то, но и в одиночку не потянешь. Сейчас на махинациях с кредитками и игрой в бильярд много не наваришь.  
\- Вот и я о том же, а ехать в деревню и становиться фермером мне как-то не с руки, сам понимаешь: я солдат, пусть и на пенсии, а не свинопас, - Дин потер ноющее на погоду плечо.  
\- Слушай, - Бобби внезапно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, достал из кармана затертую записную книжку и начал перелистывать страницы, - я знаю! Так, где же он… Владек… Винчестер… О! Вессон!  
\- Вессон? – удивленно переспросил Дин.  
\- Знакомый. Помог мне в одном деле. Я как раз вчера его встретил. Ходит, потерянный. Ему предлагают квартиру в центре, хорошая планировка, паркинг, все дела, но хозяйка настаивает на сумме, которую ему одному не потянуть. А вот если бы вы вдвоем скинулись…  
\- Но мы же уже говорили, что я не смогу жить с кем-то под одной крышей. К тому же, ты сам понимаешь, не каждому можно рассказать о моей бывшей работе, - Дин разочарованно покачал головой.  
\- Да подожди ты раньше времени отказываться. Сэм – парень правильный, в чужие дела без приглашения не лезет. Не дурак, к тому же. Просто поговори с ним, а там увидишь. Никто же не заставляет тебя сразу соглашаться, - Бобби укоризненно посмотрел на Дина.  
\- Ну, хорошо, звони своему Вессону, договаривайся. И лучше, если сразу квартиру посмотрим: сам понимаешь, понравится мне твой знакомый, а квартирка так себе окажется, - Дин щелкнул пальцами, подзывая официантку.  
  
-*-  
  
\- Квартира очень хорошая, думаю, вам, мальчики, она понравится. И соседи тут неплохие, на других внимания не обращают и к нетрадиционным парам спокойно относятся, - хозяйка дома - молодая красивая женщина, представившаяся Памелой Барнс - повернула ключ в замке и толкнула входную дверь.  
\- Что вы, миссис Барнс, - улыбнулся Дин, делая шаг в сторону и, как истинный джентльмен, пропуская женщину вперед, - мы не пара.  
\- Да, - поддержал его Вессон, оказавшийся лохматым верзилой с необъятной сумкой на плече и чуть отрешенным выражением лица, - мы только сегодня познакомились.  
\- Конечно, конечно, - почти пропела хозяйка, проходя в гостиную и останавливаясь по центру комнаты, - только сегодня. Но в наше время все так быстро происходит…  
\- Не думаю, что это о нас, - хмыкнул Дин, останавливаясь в дверном проеме и загораживая проход Вессону.  
\- Ой, не зарекайтесь, - глаза хозяйки подозрительно сверкнули, но Дин предпочел отнести этот факт на огрехи освещения.  
\- Вообще-то мне нравится эта квартира, - Вессон оказался достаточно сильным для того, чтобы отодвинуть мешающегося Дина. – А где тут спальни?  
\- Пойдемте, я все покажу, - хозяйка вышла в прихожую и толкнула одну из дверей. - Предполагалось, что здесь будет жить семья, поэтому в этой квартире только одна спальня, а вам, если я правильно поняла, нужны две?  
\- Не помешало бы, - хмыкнул Дин, разглядывая развешенные над входной дверью странные побрякушки, похожие на шаманские амулеты.  
\- К сожалению, сейчас это единственная свободная квартира. Жаль, что она вам не подходит… - хозяйка театрально всплеснула руками.  
\- Походит. Я могу жить в гостиной, - подал голос Вессон.  
\- Отлично, если мистер Вессон не против, то нас все устраивает, - Дин улыбнулся, глядя на новоприобретенного соседа: если тот будет таким же тихим, как и сейчас, то это как раз то, что нужно. Во всяком случае, пока психотерапевт не скажет, что можно вернуться к старой работе.  
\- Раз вас обоих все устраивает, я подготовлю документы, - хозяйка улыбнулась. – И можете звать меня просто Памелой, миссис Барнс – это моя мама.  
\- Хорошо, Памела, мы обязательно заглянем к вам после обеда, - Дин закрыл дверь за улыбающейся женщиной и вопросительно посмотрел на Вессона.  
\- Что? – тут же откликнулся тот.  
\- Наверное, стоит еще раз познакомиться, раз уж мы будем жить вместе?  
\- Не вместе, а в одной квартире, - Вессон улыбнулся. – И о тебе я знаю достаточно: ты бывший военный, наемник. Серьезно ранен в плечо, из-за чего временно отошел от дел. Родственников у тебя нет, зато есть любимый автомобиль. Шевроле Импала. Если не ошибаюсь, шестьдесят седьмого года. И еще, Памела ведь была права?  
\- В чем? – сказать, что Дин был ошарашен – значит не сказать ничего.  
\- Ты же не против того, чтобы… - Вессон замялся, - с парнями?  
\- А у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы? – Дин нахмурился. В действительности был у него соответствующий опыт, правда, давненько, как раз после гибели отца. Тогда на женщин выливать собственное горе не хотелось, но и глушить его в алкоголе тоже был не вариант.  
\- Нет, абсолютно никаких, - зачастил Вессон. – Я хочу сказать, что это же нормально. Ну, то есть, я, конечно, никогда не пробовал, но ведь сейчас у нас в стране даже партнерство разрешено, а это значит, что…  
\- Так, - Дину внезапно стало неловко, и он резко прервал льющийся из Вессона поток слов, - я иду вниз за вещами, а потом ты мне расскажешь, откуда все узнал. Хотя, я догадываюсь: Сингер успел растрепать?  
\- Нет, Бобби тут совершенно ни при чем, - Вессон помотал головой, - просто я умею видеть и делать выводы.  
\- Ну, вот и расскажешь, - Дин вышел за дверь, оставляя соседа в квартире, нажал на кнопку вызова лифта и прислонился спиной к стене: похоже, он несколько ошибся, и надо было еще подумать, прежде чем соглашаться на это сожительство.  
  
-*-  
  
Когда, припарковав машину на подземной стоянке и вытащив из нее свой невеликий скарб, уместившийся в средних размеров спортивную сумку, Дин поднялся в квартиру, его ожидал сюрприз: в их гостиной, развалившись в кресле, сидел незнакомый темнокожий мужчина, что-то с жаром рассказывавший Вессону. Заметив Дина, гость поднялся, приветственным жестом протягивая руку.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Смит, - произнес он, улыбаясь, - прошу прощения за внезапный визит, но у меня не терпящее отлагательств дело к вашему соседу.  
\- Дело, так дело, - Дин пожал руку незнакомца. – Не буду вам мешать.  
\- Думаю, вы нам не помешаете, к тому же, Сэм о вас неплохо отзывался, - мужчина снова сел в кресло. – Да, я не представился. Агент Хэндриксен.  
\- ФБР?  
\- Вас это не должно волновать, Сэм за вас поручился – этого достаточно.  
\- Даже так? – Дин посмотрел на соседа.  
\- Да, - кивнул тот, - думаю, ты будешь не против того, чтобы помочь мне в одном деле?  
\- Вообще-то я как раз хотел отдохнуть от дел.  
\- Это не займет у вас много времени, всего пара вечеров, - Хэндриксен был сама любезность. – Если, конечно, мистер Смит не растерял своей проницательности.  
\- Тогда слушаю, - Дин перевел взгляд с Сэма, щека которого на последних словах Хэндриксена нервно дернулась, на агента и состроил самое сосредоточенное выражение лица, на которое был способен.  
Чем дальше тот рассказывал, тем больше Дину хотелось забрать вещи, закрыть за собою дверь и уехать из этого города, чтобы никогда больше не встречаться с этими двумя сумасшедшими.  
\- И что вы хотите от меня? – задал он вопрос, когда краткое изложение материалов расследуемого местным отделением ФБР дела о маньяке-убийце было закончено.  
\- Понимаешь, - Вессон порывисто зашагал по комнате, только по счастливой случайности, как показалось Дину, не сшибая слишком громоздкую бессистемно расставленную мебель, - у меня в этом городе нет друзей или знакомых, которых я мог бы попросить о подобном.  
\- А я, значит, легко подхожу? – Дин скептически приподнял бровь.  
\- Да, у тебя есть соответствующая подготовка, ну и… - сосед запнулся, - опыт.  
\- С какого рожна я должен изображать из себя кого-то, кем не являюсь? К тому же, насчет опыта ты так и не ответил, откуда узнал. Этого я никому не рассказывал.  
\- Кроме меня. Ты не отрицал, значит, согласился, - Вессон остановился и внезапно улыбнулся так, что Дину стало неудобно отказывать: сосед стал похож на маленького ребенка, умоляющего родителей купить ему собаку. - Пожалуйста?  
\- Хорошо, что насчет остального?  
\- Спрашивай.  
Дин посмотрел на Хэндриксена, заинтересованно следящего за их диалогом, и произнес:  
\- Военная служба.  
\- Ну, тут все просто. У тебя соответствующая выправка. Но она недостаточно отработанная для кадрового военного и, в то же время, слишком заученная для срочника. Кроме того, ты пару раз закладывал руку за спину, словно проверяя наличие там оружия. Так делают те, кто привык носить его за поясом. Но это, опять же, аргумент в пользу того, что ты не военный: они носят оружие в кобуре под мышкой или сбоку на поясе. То же касается полицейских. Значит, армия, но не регулярная. Легко напрашивается вывод о контрактной работе.  
\- Хорошо, не убедил, но зачтем, как случайное попадание, - Дин хмыкнул, усаживаясь на диван и складывая ноги на стоящий подле него журнальный столик. – Ранение?  
\- Это еще легче. Ты постоянно неосознанно потираешь плечо, а когда пару раз зацепился им за косяк, морщился, словно от боли. С учетом того, что твоя работа, судя по предыдущим моим выводам, предполагает терпение и выдержку, боль должна быть очень сильной, чтобы доставлять тебе неудобство, видимое окружающим. Такое бывает при травматическом повреждении связок или переломе, но рука у тебя работает хорошо. Значит мягкие ткани. А повреждение мышц - это не перелом, который легко заработать в быту, следовательно – ранение.  
\- Действительно, легко, если подумать. Что там было дальше? Отпуск?  
\- Все твои жесты, мимика, движения показывают, что ты слишком деятелен, особенно для того, чтобы запираться в четырех стенах с кем-то, подобным мне. Значит, решил отдохнуть.  
\- Логично, осталась только машина. Вот этого ты точно не мог узнать по моему внешнему виду и поведению.  
\- Не мог, - Вессон улыбнулся. – Я тебя видел возле бара и запомнил.  
\- Возле бара? – Дин удивленно приподнял бровь.  
\- Да, после того, как Бобби мне позвонил, я позволил себе отследить звонок, и подъехал, чтобы посмотреть, кого мне предлагают в соседи.  
\- Ясно, - Дин скептически поджал губы и хмыкнул. - Однако все это, хоть и познавательно, но неубедительно.  
\- Для вас, мистер Смит, - молчавший все это время Хэндриксен встал, - зато очень убедительно для нашего управления.  
\- То есть без помощи штатских вы уже не умеете работать? – Дин нахально осклабился.  
\- Мы предпочитаем работать с профессионалами, а мистер Вессон – профессионал. В своем деле.  
\- Я тоже – в своем, - Дин неосознанно поднял руку, чтобы потереть плечо, вовремя спохватился, поймав понимающий взгляд Вессона, и опустил ее, скомкав полу куртки.  
\- Пока я об этом не знаю, мистер Смит, но надеюсь, что вы сможете это доказать, - с этими словами Хэндриксен повернулся к Вессону: - Сэм, я полагаю, вы сможете убедить вашего друга нам помочь?  
\- Будьте в этом уверены, - Вессон улыбнулся и внезапно подмигнул Дину.  
\- Тогда я жду вашего звонка.  
\- Обязательно.  
Пока Вессон провожал Хэндриксена, Дин успел встать и сделать пару кругов по комнате. Мысли сменялись одна за другой, но все их вытесняло одно желание: позвонить Сингеру и рассказать ему о той свинье, которую он умудрился Дину подложить; и поэтому единственной реакцией на появление Вессона в гостиной стали всего три слова:  
\- Я не гей!  
\- Ты это уже говорил, - Вессон улыбнулся, - но Памела была права: мы неплохо смотримся вместе, если даже Хэндриксен это заметил.  
\- Думаю, что Бобби не идет роль сводника.  
\- Да брось! Ты только подумай: это же настоящий маньяк, которого никак не могут поймать ни полиция, ни ФБР. Тебе должно быть интересно!  
\- Мне не интересно, - Дин снова сел, уставившись в пространство перед собой.  
\- Только не говори, что твое заточение добровольно. Ни за что не поверю, - Вессон рассмеялся, заставив Дина посмотреть на себя. – И перестань уже думать обо мне по фамилии. Я Сэм.  
\- С чего ты…  
\- У тебя на лице написано. В конце концов, что ты потеряешь, если пару раз сходишь со мной в клуб? За мой счет, естественно.  
\- Пару раз?  
\- Думаю, что этого действительно будет достаточно для того, чтобы выследить убийцу.  
\- И никаких гейских шмоток?  
\- Не уверен, что тебе они пойдут.  
\- Ну хоть в чем-то наши мнения совпадают…  
  
-*-  
  
Первый и последний раз в гей-клубе Дин был именно в тот день, когда познакомился с Эшем. Фамилии его он так и не удосужился узнать, но на тот момент это было неважно, а после они ни разу не встречались. Поэтому это посещение было, практически, первым. Во всяком случае, тот клуб разительно отличался от этого: громкая музыка, толпа разномастно разряженной публики обоих полов и полутьма, разрываемая только разноцветными лучами хаотически двигающихся под высоким потолком прожекторов.  
\- Думаю, если ты не начнешь что-то делать, то наше прикрытие пойдет прахом, - прошептал Сэм на ухо Дину, когда на барной стойке перед последним образовалась небольшая батарея из пустых рюмок. – На нас уже косятся.  
\- Кто? – Дин обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на амбала, стоящего по другую сторону от Сэма. – Он?  
\- И он тоже, - Сэм кивнул.  
\- Хватит пялиться на моего парня, - Дин тут же встал, чуть пошатываясь, и, сделав нетвердый шаг, ткнул пальцем амбалу в грудь.  
\- Что-то не заметно, что он твой, - осклабился тот.  
\- Не заметно? – в голове у Дина зашумело: эта обезьяна посмела усомниться в его словах?! – А вот это тебе не доказательство?  
Оценка ситуации на нетрезвую голову выдала единственно возможное решение, и Дин, развернувшись к Сэму, притянул его к себе и впился губами в его губы. Это было… необычно, даже несмотря на почти полное отсутствие сопротивления. Губы Вессона оказались твердыми и чуть обветренными, с соленым привкусом текилы и лайма. Сэм выдохнул, расслабляясь, приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Дина, и выгнулся, пытаясь сократить расстояние между их телами. Дин на мгновение замер, почувствовав руки Вессона на своей заднице, разорвал поцелуй, наклонился к уху Сэма и шепотом спросил:  
\- Ты что делаешь?  
\- Подыгрываю, - так же шепотом в ухо ответил тот.  
\- Ясно, - Дин улыбнулся и, чуть отклонившись назад, уверенный в том, что Сэм его поддержит, посмотрел на амбала: - Теперь заметно?  
\- Извините, парни, не хотел вам мешать, - смущенно ответил тот. – Просто смотрю: сидит такой красавчик, и один. Кто же знал?  
\- Теперь знаешь, - Дин тут же потерял интерес к нечаянному собеседнику, возвращая свое внимание к Сэму: - Ну как, ты его уже вычислил?  
\- Есть пара кандидатов, но мне нужны доказательства.  
\- И как ты собираешься их добыть?  
\- У меня есть план, - Сэм улыбнулся, - но для его осуществления все присутствующие, в том числе и мои подозреваемые, должны быть уверены, что мы с тобой – пара, и у нас медовый месяц. Если этот термин вообще применим к нашей ситуации.  
\- В нашей ситуации вообще ничего не применимо, - Дин улыбнулся: кажется, ему начинала нравиться эта игра. В ней было достаточно адреналина, ведь в любой момент кто угодно здесь, в том числе и сам Дин, могли стать жертвой маньяка, а еще здесь было то, чего обычно не хватало на «охоте»: секс. Пусть несколько нетрадиционный, но когда это Дин был поборником нравственности? А Сэм – зануда, конечно, но неприятным его назвать было нельзя, да и целуется он неплохо, хотя, это сложно распробовать за один раз. И он попробовал еще, и еще…  
Сэм, чуть напряженный поначалу, постепенно расслабился, и начал отвечать с таким энтузиазмом, что Дину едва хватило силы воли не разложить его прямо здесь, на барной стойке на глазах у всех присутствующих, хотя это, наверное, придало бы большей достоверности их прикрытию. К концу вечера, когда губы обоих горели от поцелуев, а возбуждение готово было спалить все вокруг, Дин опомнился.  
\- Думаю, нам пора, - прошептал он в приоткрытые губы Сэма, косясь на увлеченно наблюдающего за ними бармена.  
\- Да, ты прав, на сегодня пора заканчивать, - согласился Сэм, - у меня сейчас штаны лопнут.  
\- Это проблема, - Дин отстранился, невольно бросив взгляд на ширинку Вессона, которая слишком очевидно топорщилась. – В следующий раз надо бы одеть что-то посвободнее.  
\- В следующий раз это не понадобится, если все пойдет по плану, - Сэм повернулся к бармену и положил перед ним несколько купюр: - Выпивку всем за мой счет!  
\- Щедро, - хмыкнул Дин.  
\- И дальновидно. Теперь нас тут точно запомнят.  
  
-*-  
  
План Сэма оказался прост: нужно было изобразить разрыв. Причем не просто тихий, после которого обе стороны расходятся по разным углам на поиски новых партнеров, а скандальный, чтобы все присутствующие на этот момент в клубе оказались в курсе. И вот тогда-то и должен был проявиться маньяк. С чего Вессон решил, что этот план сработает, Дин не понял, но ему и не были известны все подробности убийств, совершенных разыскиваемым ими маньяком ранее.  
Прошла уже неделя с того дня, как они поселились в одной квартире, и три - с того, когда в первый раз посетили гей-клуб. Все это время Дин выбирался из квартиры только в ближайший магазин за едой, остальное же проводил в гостиной перед телевизором или за принадлежащим соседу ноутбуком, когда тот был не занят. И все чаще он ловил себя на мысли, что идея пойти на поводу у Вессона была не самой удачной. Сэм разгуливал по квартире в одних только тренировочных штанах и, казалось, совсем не думал о том, что Дину после этого приходилось часами занимать ванную, снимая напряжение.  
И если в первые дни такой проблемы не было, то после возвращения из клуба, когда Дин уже предполагал веселую ночь, а его отправили спать, она встала в полный рост. Точнее, он. Вставал, стоило Дину вспомнить шальные глаза Сэма, припухший от поцелуев рот и рельефные кубики пресса с полоской темных волос, спускающихся под резинку штанов.  
Это было похоже на пытку, но Дин ведь сам настаивал на том, что он не гей, и идти теперь на попятную было бы не по-мужски. С другой стороны, он ведь и не был геем: один раз с Эшем не в счет, а Сэм сам во всем виноват – не стоило вести себя так провокационно. В конце концов, у любого терпения есть свой предел.  
Так, накрутив себя, Дин, в соответствии с оговоренным сценарием, вошел в клуб, сразу же обратив внимание на Сэма, сидящего за одним из столиков в чил-ауте в компании какого-то смазливого блондина.  
\- И что это мы тут делаем? – спросил он, подходя к «месту концентрации скандала» - дурацкий термин, придуманный Сэмом.  
\- Э, Дин? – Сэм сделал вид, что огорошен внезапным появлением бойфренда, и тут же спихнул руку блондина, по-хозяйски лежащую у него на колене. – Что ты тут делаешь? Ты же должен быть в Денвере?  
\- Я должен быть в Денвере, а ты – сидеть дома и ждать меня! – Дин чуть повысил голос, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело естественно, но при этом достаточно громко для привлечения внимания.  
\- Но мне скучно дома! – в голосе Сэма появились капризные нотки, и Дин невольно подумал, что в Вессоне пропал хороший актер.  
\- И ты прогуливаешь мои деньги по клубам со всякой швалью? – играть, так играть: Дин схватил ни в чем не повинного блондина за ворот майки и потянул вверх, заставляя встать.  
\- А ты мне не муж, командовать! Мы живем в свободной стране, и я свободный человек! – голос Сэма зазвучал, перекрывая музыку, и на разгорающийся скандал начали собираться зрители.  
\- Свободный человек?! – Дина несло, он уже и сам не понимал, где играет, а где прорываются его собственные - настоящие эмоции. – Ах, значит, ты - свободный человек?! Ты, скотина, загубил мне три года жизни! Я потратил на тебя столько денег, что мог бы спокойно купить небольшую виллу где-нибудь в Санта-Барбаре!  
\- Жмот! Импотент! Я больше не хочу быть с тобой! – Сэм вскочил с диванчика, оттолкнул Дина и скрылся в толпе. Почти скрылся – его макушку было прекрасно видно, и на это тоже делалась ставка.  
\- Ну, что уставились? – рявкнул Дин, поворачиваясь к столпившимся вокруг зевакам. – Цирк бесплатный увидели?  
Любопытствующие тут же рассосались, а сам Дин направился к бару, сел на табурет и заказал стакан чистого неразбавленного виски. Горло обожгло огнем, в голову почти моментально ударило, заставив собраться: первая часть операции прошла без проблем – Сэм скрылся в «неизвестном направлении», а если быть точным, то направился в сторону черного выхода. Именно там, на заднем дворе, находили жертв маньяка.  
Пару раз глубоко выдохнув, Дин вышел из клуба и, пройдя по улице, завернул за угол, обходя здание так, чтобы оказаться у черного входа со стороны переулка. Здесь было тихо и темно, лишь лампочка над дверью в подсобные помещения освещала небольшое пространство заднего двора, заставленного ящиками и мусорными баками.  
Сэм уже стоял у стены, сжимая в руке сигарету и нервно комкая полы надетой на него отвратительной ярко-розовой рубашки. Дин поправил пистолет, спрятанный за поясом, и замер, глядя, как открывается дверь, выпуская наружу... бармена?!  
\- Ты как? – поинтересовался тот, протянув Сэму какой-то кусок ткани.  
\- Нормально, - ответил Сэм, приложив ткань к лицу, и почти сразу же без чувств сполз по стене.  
\- Сейчас будет еще лучше, - услышал Дин, чуть не пропустив момент, когда в руке бармена что-то блеснуло.  
Дальше работали только рефлексы. В пару секунд преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, Дин схватил занесенную над Сэмом руку, выкручивая ее назад, и ловко подмял маньяка под себя. Тот попытался вывернуться. Ладонь обожгло болью, снова тупо заныло плечо, и только в этот момент Дин вспомнил о пистолете. Как он умудрился вывернуться, не выпустив преступника, Дин так и не смог понять, но выдохнуть ему удалось только тогда, когда рукоять пистолета тяжело опустилась на затылок тут же потерявшего сознание бармена.  
Связав ему руки заранее приготовленным куском веревки, Дин бросился к все еще бесчувственному Сэму. Кусок ткани, оказавшийся носовым платком, валялся рядом, и Дин брезгливо отодвинул его носком ботинка, понимая, где сам может оказаться, стоит и ему надышаться этой дрянью. А потом дверь отворилась во второй раз, выпуская на освещенный пятачок Хэндриксена и еще пару незнакомых ребят в бронежилетах с аббревиатурой ФБР.  
  
-*-  
  
\- Как ты понял, что это был бармен? – Дин устроился в ногах собственной кровати, на которой сейчас лежал Сэм, и задал вопрос, интересовавший его с того самого момента, как появились полицейские, забравшие маньяка.  
Сэм потянулся, зевая, и состроил «лекторское» выражение лица.  
\- Еще из рассказа Хэндриксена я понял, что маньяком мог быть только кто-то либо из постоянных посетителей клуба, либо из обслуживающего персонала. Посетителей я отбросил почти сразу: ты же видел, какая там публика? Простые убийства – это не к ним. Если среди них и есть маньяки, то у них совсем другой профиль. И тогда я решил присмотреться к тем, кто постоянно находится в зале.  
\- То есть в очередной раз ткнул пальцем в небо? - Дин недоверчиво покачал головой.  
\- То есть сразу ограничил круг подозреваемых до барменов и официантов, - не меняя тона продолжил Сэм.  
\- И?  
\- Хэндриксен любезно предоставил мне информацию по ним всем, и я был почти уверен, что это тот самый бармен. Оставалось только проверить.  
\- И ты сделал широкий жест, поставив всем выпивку?  
\- Именно. Понимаешь, он ведь психически неуравновешен. Его мать была содержанкой, и он ее ненавидел, как ненавидел и деньги. Это было катализатором. И тут я – точно такая же «содержанка», сорящая твоими деньгами.  
\- Ты мог предупредить.  
\- И ты завалил бы все. Знаешь, Дин, ты хороший парень, но актер из тебя никудышный.  
\- Я никудышный актер? И на основании чего ты сделал этот вывод?  
\- Ты, при всей твоей подготовке, совершенно не умеешь скрывать собственные эмоции. Неужели ты думаешь, я не вижу, как ты на меня облизываешься? И это нормально, в конце концов, ты можешь и не быть геем, но при этом...  
Сэм не успел закончить фразу, оказавшись прижатым к кровати тяжелым телом Дина.  
\- Еще слово, и ты останешься в этой кровати не на сутки, как советовал врач, а на пару недель.  
\- Только при условии, что я буду в ней не один, - Сэм потянулся, и Дин с удивлением почувствовал, как ему в бедро через одеяло упирается член Вессона.  
\- На себя посмотри, - рассмеялся Дин, запуская руки под одеяло, проводя кончиками пальцев по горячим бокам Сэма. – И все-таки жаль, что все закончилось.  
\- Жаль? – Сэм невольно поежился – ледяные пальцы послали по телу волну дрожи.  
\- Ну да, мы могли бы подольше ловить этого маньяка, - пояснил Дин. - А если бы ты в этот раз не угадал? Думаю, надо было присмотреться к нему получше. Подразнить…  
\- И получить еще один труп?  
\- Которым чуть не стал ты сам, - Дин раздраженно скатился с Сэма и растянулся рядом с ним.  
\- Но ведь не стал же! – Сэм повернулся к лежащему на спине Дину и, подперев голову одной рукой, второй успокаивающе провел по его груди. – Все закончилось хорошо. В следующий раз…  
\- В следующий раз, - Дин резко перехватил руку Сэма, - мы будем действовать только по моему плану.  
\- Согласен, - Сэм улыбнулся и резко сел, протягивая руку к ноутбуку, стоящему на прикроватной тумбе, - кстати, о следующем разе. Час назад я разговаривал с детективом Баллард…  
И Дин со стоном закрыл глаза, понимая, что его в очередной раз не просто обломали, а еще и пытаются втянуть в очередную заварушку, и он, кажется, совсем не против…


End file.
